


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Drive-In movie theatre, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Teenlock, Top Greg, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's teenaged Greg and Mycroft's first date... and a night for other firsts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [type_40_consulting_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/gifts).



Mycroft paced in his front room, ears straining for the sound of a car. He was wearing tan slacks, a blue button up and a light green jumper. And it had only taken trying on five outfits to decide. Stupid to be nervous; he and Greg had been spending plenty of time together at school. Mycroft didn't go on _dates_ , but, Greg had got his attention, beat up leather jacket, torn jeans, cocky grin and all.

At last he heard the the car pull up the drive. He moved to the mirror to fix his hair (again) and so he wasn't by the door when the bell rang. Ten-year old Sherlock darted out of the hall and pulled open the door, looking up at Greg with a critical eye.

"Getting tired of girls cheating on you and decided to try boys?" asked Sherlock.

Mycroft blushed and moved to intercept. To his surprise, Greg crouched down so he was eye level. "Actually I've always liked boys and girls. And I really like your brother. Is it alright if I take him on a date?"

Sherlock looked thoughtful. Finally he nodded and stepped back. Greg nodded in return, stood and grinned warmly at Mycroft. "You look great," he said sincerely.

Mycroft smiled back and took his arm as they went to Greg's car. It looked a bit beat up, but Greg kept it running perfectly. Greg got the door and Mycroft settled into the passenger seat.

Once they got onto the main road, Greg rested his hand on Mycroft's knee. He didn't mind at all, putting his hand over Greg's and entwining their fingers. It wasn't a long way to the drive in, and Greg paid and parked them off to one side, but not too far back. 

"Do you want popcorn?" Asked Greg. 

Mycroft smiled at him. "If you do."

Greg shrugged and leaned in towards Mycroft. Heart thumping, Mycroft closed his eyes as Greg’s lips brushed his own. As he pulled away, Mycroft found himself leaning forward, trying to chase the taste. Greg chuckled softly and cupped his cheek. “Plenty of time for that,” he smiled. “I’ll get that popcorn.”

Mycroft couldn’t help the goofy smile on his face. “I’ll get it,” he said, unbuckling and stepping out of the car. The fresh air felt good on his skin, allowed him to take a deep breath and calm his heart as he walked to the concession stand.

Lost in thought, thinking about where the night might lead, Mycroft didn’t notice the gang of boys moving towards him until the smallest one, Jim, spoke up. “Who brought _you_ here tonight, your mother?”

Mycroft’s eyes snapped to Jim. He felt the other boys circling him. They’d caught him in a dark patch of the lot, about halfway to the concession stand. Too far to run without them tackling him. His hands balled into fists.

“Aw isn’t that cute,” sneered Jim, moving closer to him. “Maybe it wasn’t your mother, maybe it was your _boyfriend_?"

"You mean like you and Sebastian?" Growled Mycroft, palms sweaty but holding his chin up.

Jim gave a small laugh and an insincere smile. "Oh, is he your pet? But he’s not here right now, is he?

“Yes he is,” Greg was suddenly wading in. Fists swinging, Sally, his best friend, right by his side. The other boys quickly scattered, but not before Greg landed a punch on Jim, sending him sprawling. Jim glared, but took off after the others.

“You alright?” Greg asked Mycroft, putting a hand on the small of his back.

Mycroft nodded and Greg pulled him into his arms, hugging him gently. Sally gave them both a smile and headed off. Mycroft figured she must have seen what was happening and got Greg. He blushed. Really he should have been able to take care of himself. But Jim had been a thorn in his side for a long time.

Greg reached up and brushed hair from Mycroft’s eyes before kissing him again, gently, reassuring. Mycroft sighed and leaned into him. “Perhaps we don’t need popcorn,” he muttered.

“Don’t let him stop you.” Greg took his hand and led him towards the concession stand. There were a few looks their way, but no one said anything as they ordered their popcorn and drinks and headed back towards Greg’s car. They soon settled in as the film started.

Mycroft leaned over and rest his head against Greg’s shoulder. Greg reached up and ran a hand through his hair before leaning in to kiss his temple. The movie was predictable and Mycroft found himself thinking about the teen by his side more than the film. Greg was warm and his arm felt comfortable around him. Deciding to take a chance, Mycroft raised his head and kissed him.

Greg seemed surprised, then slipped his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth. Moaning softly, Mycroft opened to him and slid a hand up his leg to palm his growing erection through his trousers.

Breaking off the kiss, Greb pulled back and looked in Mycroft’s eyes. “Is that what you want?”

Mycroft nodded, letting his hand trace the growing erection in Greg’s jeans.

“Do ya know you’re handsome?” asked Greg, thumb rubbing the other teens cheek.

Shaking his head, Mycroft looked down. Greg tilted his chin back up. “You are. And I would love to go as far as you want. Do you want to head up to the Point?”

Mycroft’s heart thudded a little faster. He knew what happened up there. And the idea of going with Greg thrilled him. “I’d like that very much.”

Greg leaned in and stole another kiss before starting the car. The movie was only half over, but it was easy enough for Greg to maneuver out of the lot. 

Back on the road, Greg’s hand once again found Mycroft’s knee. He watched the road as he spoke. “I know you haven’t done this before,” he said. “I don’t mind waiting for another time.”

“I want you, Gregory.” Mycroft’s fingers entwined with his. “I have, for quite some time. I’m glad to give you this, and I trust you.”

Greg squeezed his hand, still watching the road. Mycroft smiled. Responsible. One more thing to love about Greg Lestrade. _Love._ His heart stuttered at the thought. Did he love him? Probably. And he knew Greg cared for him. That was enough, wasn’t it? He looked down at their hands together in the dim light and thought about the actions they were most likely about to take. Greg let him have his silence, not even turning on the radio. Respect was another thing he held dear from Greg. There were never any demands, had never asked Mycroft to do his homework for him. There was no doubt that whatever they did or did not do tonight, Greg would treat him the same.

Reaching the top of a hill, Greg pulled off onto a dirt track. They passed through some trees before reaching what was essentially an open field with a fence on the far side and a drop of. There were a couple other cars parked under the edges of the trees and Greg’s car bounced along the dirt until they stopped a distance from the others. Parking and shutting of the car, Greg finally turned and looked at Mycroft.

The engine ticked faintly as it cooled. Mycroft stripped off his jumper before moving to straddle Greg’s lap and kiss him. Greg kissed him back, wrapping his hands around his waist before breaking the kiss and smiling at him. “More room in the back seat.”

There was the jostling of elbows and knees, but they got the front door open and moved into the back. Greg lay Mycroft down, kissing him again as his fingers started on his buttons. “Been wanting you too,” he breathed against soft lips.

Mycroft’s shirt came open and Greg’s hands slid along his bare skin, raising goosebumps. Mycroft bucked up against him, feeling his erection against Greg’s, clothes still in the way. Greg seemed to be in no rush, though, snogging him thoroughly until Mycroft surrendered and relaxed underneath him, tugging at his clothes.

One of Greg’s hands dropped down and he deftly opened Mycroft’s trousers, watching his face as his hand slipped inside and took hold of his cock. Mycroft gasped at the touch, nails dragging across Greg’s shoulder.

“So good,” growled Greg, teeth dragging along Mycroft’s shoulder until he paused to suck a hickey into the fair skin. When Mycroft could draw a breath again he reached down and shoved his trousers down, feeling the cool night air on damp skin. Greg kissed down his breastbone and after a bit more jostling, got Mycroft’s trousers and pants off, then his own.

Mycroft looked up at Greg, seeing the lust and desire in his eyes, and maybe something else. He reached up to run a hand down Greg’s chest and the other teen shivered before rolling his hips, bringing their erections together. 

“Sit up a bit,” he told Mycroft, retrieving a bottle from his trousers on the floor.

Obeying, Mycroft leaned up on his elbows and watching as Greg coated his fingers. “I need you to relax,” said Greg. “If I go too fast or it hurts, tell me, okay?”

Mycroft nodded, then dropped his head back with a moan as Greg’s slicked fingers teased his entrance. Greg took his hip with his free hand and encouraged him back a little more, teasing as Mycroft heard him shifting around.

Then the wet heat of Greg’s mouth was on his cock. Mycroft shouted, clamping a hand over his own mouth to stifle himself. He’d barely noticed Greg had pushed a finger inside until the finger and his mouth started to work in tandem. Looking down, Mycroft found Greg kneeling on the floorboards, focus only on Mycroft’s cock, his hand moving with a steady rhythm between Mycroft’s thighs.

His cock twitched in Greg’s mouth and the other teen opened an eye to meet his gaze before adding a second finger to his arse. Mycroft moaned again and this time when he head dropped back it thunked against the slightly cooler glass. The growing humidity of the backseat was making him dizzy, leather sticking underneath him, the smells of lube and desire. Greg’s fingers were pushing him back against the door, but he didn’t mind the steady jar against his shoulders.

Greg pulled off his cock and added a third finger. Mycroft gasped, eyes wide as he looked down at Greg again. Grinning, Greg kissed his hip. “You’re almost ready for me, love.”

Reaching out, Mycroft got ahold of Greg’s hair and pulled him towards him, fingers sliding out as he caught himself with both hands on Mycroft’s chest, one of them decidedly slick. Greg kissed him deeply, hungrily, shifting again but not breaking the kiss as he pushed Mycroft’s knees up. 

Mycroft could feel Greg’s cock against his slick skin. He was pretty sure Greg had put a condom on at some point. Dropping a hand, Greg guided his cock against him, only now pulling back to study Mycroft’s eyes a moment. apparently satisfied, he thrust into him.

This time his cries were muffled by Greg’s lips. He was scrunched and cramped but somehow it didn’t matter as he was filled over and over again. Mycroft’s cock slid against Greg’s stomach, drawing the pleasure higher and higher. His arms were wrapped around his lover’s back. He felt a tension building down his spine, Greg’s movements growing more frantic.

Greg swallowed Mycroft’s groan as the tension snapped and the warm release spilled across the sweat-soaked skin. Greg shuddered and broke the kiss to moan against Mycroft’s shoulder as he came, warmth filling Mycroft from the inside.

They stayed like that for a long minute, until Mycroft started to feel the cramp of his position and shifted a bit. Panting, Greg pulled carefully out, tying off the condom and opening the other door to toss it on the ground. Cool, fresh air washed over them. Smiling, up at him, Greg watched as Mycroft shifted to a more comfortable position.

Leaning forward, Mycroft kissed Greg gently. Greg smiled against his kiss kiss before breaking it to root down among the floorboards and find an abandoned t-shirt to wipe up Mycroft’s belly. When he noticed him starting to shiver, Greg grabbed his jacket and put it around his shoulders, kissing him again until Mycroft settle back against the far door.

Mycroft ran a hand through Greg’s short hair, simply enjoying the soft, tender kisses. Greg’s strong hands cupped his face. Aside from the jacket, they were both still naked, and that was okay. His arse would probably be sore in the morning, but that was a problem for then.

At long last, Greg reluctantly pulled away. “I should take you home.”

Mycroft sighed and nodded. He was sure it was very late. Greg slipped out of the back seat with his trousers to give Mycroft more room to dress. Mycroft could feel he was still sticky as he worked on his button up. Maybe he could sneak in a shower before he went to sleep, or maybe he should just sleep like this before washing away the evidence of their passion. He carefully got out of the back and opened the front door, wincing a bit as he sat. Greg was already in the driver’s seat and his jacket was still in Mycroft’s hand. He started to hand it back to Greg.

“Just hold onto it for now,” smiled Greg, starting the car. Mycroft braced himself against the jostling until they made it back to the mail road. Greg’s hand found his knee one more time and Mycroft smiled.

All too soon they pulled up in front of Mycroft’s house again. Greg leaned in to kiss him. “Sleep well. Maybe I can take you out tomorrow afternoon?”

Mycroft kissed him back as a frisson of excitement went down his spine. “I’d like that a lot. Drive safe.”

Greg nodded and watched him get out. Mycroft glanced back as he reached the front door. Greg gave a wave and headed off. With an easy smile, Mycroft let himself into the house and headed to bed, happy and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beautifullyheeled and demonicsymphony. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
